1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand held massage implements and particularly to hand held massage implements having a number of omni-directional rotating balls.
2. Description of Related Art
Massage implements have been used for many years to work muscles in a number of ways. Most of these implements use a shaft or round object to work the muscles. Often, they have some type of handle. For the most part, these implements are effective, but do not provide the full extent of relief. Nor are they the most efficient design. Consequently, the person giving the massage becomes fatigued and the person receiving the massage does not receive the full benefits of it.